Fate is so Beautiful
by Michi-chan
Summary: Song streched out into fic


Fate is So Beautiful

Fate is So Beautiful   


*Just like my fic "I Want to Become the Wind", these songs don't belong to me. Neither them or the characters. I wish I was that talented but I'm not^_^ They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.* 

The first time we met, staring at one  
another  
That time, the scent of the wind, your  
dear face..  
As we're being called by a strange  
power,  
Please, quickly find the meaning behind  
our encounter 

I was always searching under a wide open sky  
For those hot eyes of yours.. 

Because this fate beautifully  
Makes my tears shine brilliantly,  
No matter what sort of memories hold me  
back, I will never turn back to what that  
person I was thought before. 

My fingertips that stretched out to you  
Begin to be colored with the color of  
the deepest darkness.  
I will awaken in a cold storm  
Even if my distant dreams sometime  
become real. 

Believing the "whole" that you've chosen  
Is the power to start to change  
tomorrow, right? 

Because this fate beautifully  
Makes my body shine brilliantly,  
No matter what sort of sadness comes on  
to me,  
I will never be hurt a second time, as  
long as you're there. 

Because this fate beautifully  
Makes my tears shine brilliantly,  
No matter what sort of sadness comes to  
meet me,  
I will never be hurt a second time, as  
long as you're there,  
As long as you're with me,  
As long as we're together.. 

Michiru awoke during a storm. She wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself as she stared off infront of her. It was that same dream..the day when Haruka and I first met..She looked down at the bed sheets and sighed happily with a bit of sadness in her eyes, "I had never thought I'd find love just searching for it.." She told herself quietly as to not wake anyone else up. 

She walked to the kitchen and made herself some tea as she wrapped the blanket around herself again and sat down at the table. Michiru lightly tapped her fingers on the side of the cup and stared at the chair where Haruka would be sitting in the morning. Ever since they first saw each other..she felt some sort of strange power..like they were meant to find each other.. 

Michiru closed her eyes as she remembered the days before she met Haruka. Those were the sad days of her life, she was always so rude to people because she never really had anyone to share her problems with. She couldn't with her mother because sadly enough, her mother didn't want to listen because she was so "rich" and didn't want to be bothered. 

She bit her lip as she help back tears and heard the patting of feet against the kitchen floor. She looked up to find Haruka looking at her with a questionable gaze. "Michiru? What's wrong?" She asked softly. Michiru shook her head and stared back down at her now cold tea. "It's nothing.." But she knew better than to lie to Haruka. Just like she always bugged an answer out of Haruka, Haruka would bug an answer out of her. 

She sat down next to her and waited a few minutes before asking again. "Please Michiru, what's wrong? It's obvious something is wrong because you're never up at 3 in the morning." "I was just thinking.." Michiru replied as she hoped that was a good enough answer. "About..?" Haruka proded. Michiru sighed as she thought of how to word it. "About how my life was before I met you. I was always rude to people because I didn't have anyone like you to share my problems with." She looked a bit stunned after hearing this much already. Haruka had always thought she knew everything that there was to know about Michiru, but she was wrong..Michiru, rude to people? That couldn't be true.. 

"What about your parents?" Haruka asked as she looked away and sighed. "My parents never cared to listen to me." Michiru responded a bit angerly. "How come?" Haruka asked again. "Because..they thought that they were too rich to have the time and listen to me. You know more about me than my own parents dared to know, Haruka.." She looked back up at a softly smiling Haruka. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a long period of time before Haruka got up and took Michiru's hand, silently asking her to get up. Michiru stood up, a bit confused as Haruka led her outside and stood by the railing. 

Haruka let go of her hand and leaned over the railing, letting the wind briskly rub against her face. "You see.." She started. "Whenever you're upset, it effects the wind. And when something effects the wind, it effects me." Her half smile turned into a grin as she looked to Michiru. "And that's another way how I could tell something was wrong. I didn't know the cause of the problem until I saw you out in the kitchen, at 3 in the morning." Michiru smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks and she looked over the ocean. Over the ocean where the waves calmly break into the shore and turn into harmless white foam. She didn't need to tell Haruka of why she was crying. Haruka already knew and she was sure of it. She was happy of how her life changed. Her life was like the waves itself. Rushing up to the shore and scaring people that they might drown, then the waves suddenly throw themselves down and break against the shore. Then turning into a calm, white foam that floods around objects in it's path. 

Michiru continued to stare out over the ocean with Haruka for a long time. Her fate had really become beautiful, ever since she met Haruka.. 

  
  



End file.
